harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Elladora Ketteridge
Herbologist? Considering some rather fictitious and counter-productive edit warring, I would wish to articulate my point here. Whilst she is not explicitly called a Herbologist, one can almost certainly infer she was one, either a professional or amateur one, or that through her achievement, she can be considered one in her own right. Eating and experimenting with Gillyweed, heavily implies she scientifically researched magical plants, with her achievement being particularly famous and impressive in the field of Herbology. I am not attempting to speculate (something which I personally very dislike), but I am trying to put forward a logical and sensible argument which people can understand and relate to. An opinion from an admin or content moderator would also be highly valued and useful. Thank you, and feel free to owl post me any time, as I will always reply.RedWizard98 (talk) 04:36, July 8, 2019 (UTC) :You are showing hypocrisy, as in the talk page for Protego Diabolica, regarding it's status as a curse, you said "it still is not officially stated as one in canon" and "speculation is not something that should be avoided on this wikia." However, this is exactly what you are engaging in with this article. Absolutely nowhere is it stated that she is a Herbologist, and assuming she is otherwise is pure speculation. In every source of her mention, her discovery of the effects of Gillyweed was a complete accident. If you ate a plant accidently, and found out it cured the common cold, that does not mean you're a gardener, pharmacist, or doctor. To say she is a Herbologist is purely unfounded speculation (nothing concretly alludes to it; the discovery was shown to be accidental), and once again, is hypocritical on your part.Oerk (talk) 15:15, July 14, 2019 (UTC) I don't really appreciate being called a hypocrite, as it is rather insulting and unnecessary. The issue regarding Protego Diabolica is separate and you have to admit you were wrong with that discussion. I actually wasn't the first person to make this comment about Ketteridge, it existed long before I even first edited her article. - User:RedWizard98 :The canon info provided is not entirely clear as to whether her occupation or field of study included Herbology, an uncertainty which the articles should reflect. As such, this should be noted in the BTS on her article, and on the Herbologist article as her possibly being one given the accidental nature of her discovery, but she should not be included in the Category:Herbologists as it is not actually confirmed. How's that sound? --Ironyak1 (talk) 04:13, August 4, 2019 (UTC) That is fair to say Ironyak1, although I still believe the magical abilities and skills should still be included, as she evidently had some skill in the field. My opinion is that she was most likely a Herbologist of some kind, but relate it perhaps to the Behind the scenes if you think it is a bit speculative. Thanks for the feedback. RedWizard98 (talk) 22:56, August 4, 2019 (UTC)